The Lanterns of Mobius
by SonicPrime972
Summary: When Sonic and his friends are chosen by Power Rings from different Lantern Corps, they must learn how to wield their new powers. But when the Mad Guardian, Krona tries to take over the universe, can the Lanterns put aside their elemental differences and stop him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I just saw the Green Lantern movie with Ryan Reynolds as Hal Jordon, and I know fan art of this exists, so I'm just gonna do this.**

 **When Sonic and his friends are chosen by Power Rings from different Lantern Corps, they must learn how to wield their new powers. But when the Mad Guardian, Krona tries to take over the universe, can the Lanterns put aside their elemental differences and stop him?**

 **Here are the colors and associated emotions I've selected for everyone:  
Sonic – Green (Will)  
Tails – Blue (Hope)  
Amy – Violet (Love)  
Cream – Indigo (Compassion)  
Scourge – Yellow (Fear)  
Fiona – Red (Rage)  
Jet – Orange (Greed)  
Maria – White (Life)  
Dr. Eggman – Black (Death)**

 **Ch. 1: Green and Violet**

The war for Mobius was still raging across the planet as the resistance tried their best to keep it from Dr. Eggman's hands. But that didn't stop Sonic the Hedgehog from finally starting a relationship with Amy Rose after she'd asked for one for so long. Right now, they were walking through a park in Mobotropolis.

"You know Amy, I can't believe we actually got together," said Sonic. "I gotta tell you, it took a lot for me to actually ask you out two months ago."

"I could tell. You were sweating enough to water my lawn." Amy said and laughed, making Sonic feel even more embarrassed. "But it never mattered. I loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you at Little Planet."

"Heh. Yeah, hard to believe it's been ten years since then, huh?" asked Sonic.

"Seriously. Still, glad to have you to myself," said Amy as she hugged him gently.

"Yeah. You too," said Sonic and he hugged her back. Then he saw two objects falling out of the sky towards them. "Uh… We might want to move."

"Why?" asked Amy.

"Uh, let me answer that question with a question," said Sonic. "Did Nicole say anything about there being a meteor shower today?"

"Uh, no I don't think so," said Amy, before she realized what Sonic was getting at. "There are meteors falling towards us, aren't there?"

"Yep," said Sonic. Quickly, the two ran for a few feet and dove behind a bench. But the impact never came. In fact, when Sonic peaked out, the meteors were just hovering above the ground.

"Okay, that's out of the ordinary." he said as he and Amy stepped out.

"And coming from you, that means something," said Amy as they walked over to the small meteors. When they got close, they saw the meteors were actually small pods. Then they hovered over to their hands. Amy's had a violet star sign on it and Sonic's had a green lantern shape on it. The two decided to open the capsules and once they did, inside they saw small rings and lanterns.

"Hey, nice bling." said Sonic, picking his ring up.

"Sonic, wait don't. They could have picked up something in space that's hazardous to us," said Amy.

"Maybe, but if they did, we'd already be affected, now wouldn't we?" asked Sonic.

"I guess," said Amy as she picked up hers. Then the rings floated out of their hands and voices echoed in their minds.

"Ring-Bearer ID Required." the voices said.

"Uh, Sonic Maurice Hedgehog," said Sonic.

"Amelia Lynn Rose," said Amy. Then the rings floated around the two.

"You have been chosen to serve the Green Lantern Corps/Star Sapphire Corps as the representative of Space Sector 2540," they said in their minds. "You possess great willpower/love within your heart. You will only be granted the powers of the Corps if you agree to the terms and take the ring. Will you accept?"

"Shall we, Amy?" asked Sonic.

"Let's, my love." said Amy.

"We accept," they both said and held out their hands.

"You have chosen wisely. The Corps will undoubtedly benefit from your services," said the voices as the rings floated onto their fingers. But the weird thing was nothing happened.

"What's wrong with these things?" asked Amy.

"Maybe they're out of batteries," said Sonic. Then he saw the lantern glowing in his pod. He grew curious and pointed his ring at it. Then his ring flashed and he could feel it sending information into his brain, and suddenly he knew what to say. "In Brightest Day, in Blackest Night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, Beware my Power – Green Lantern's Light!" Then emerald green energy flowed out of the lantern and shot into his ring, which glowed bright green before his ring generated a black jumpsuit on his body. Then his shoes turned green and green highlights appeared on his legs, wrists, and body. Then the sign on the ring appeared on his chest inside a circle of white.

"Whoa! How'd you know how to do that?" asked Amy.

"I don't know," said Sonic. "The ring just told me to say that to the lantern and… wait. These lanterns are the rings' chargers. Just speak an oath and your ring will charge."

"Well alright. Here goes," said Amy as she pointed her ring at her battery. Then her ring flashed and sent the oath for her Corps to her brain. "For hearts long lost and full of fright, For those alone in Blackest night, Accept our ring and join our Fight. Love conquers all in our Violet Light!" Then sapphire pink energy flowed out of her lantern and shot into her ring, which turned her clothes the same color, cut some open room on the tops of her breasts and on her belly and created reeve braces and gauntlets. Then a small battle crown appeared on her head with her sign in the center.

"Wow. This is beautiful," said Amy before she blushed at the exposed parts. "Would've liked it a little less revealing though."

"Hey, who cares?" asked Sonic as he started hovering. "Check it out. We can fly."

"This is awesome," she said following him up. "I think mine said it was powered by love. What about you?"

"I think it said willpower, so as long as I will it, I can create anything I want," he said. He focused and a large sword appeared in his hands. "Aw sweet!" Amy did the same and in her hands, a large violet hammer appeared similar to her Piko Piko Hammer.

"Wow. We can't take these powers for granted. They're too great." she said.

"Agreed. We should talk to Tails about this," said Sonic as the two landed.

"Well, I guess this is an early end to our date," said Amy as they deactivated their suits.

"Well yeah," said Sonic as he grabbed their lantern and handed hers to her. "Come on. Let's get to Tails' workshop." Quickly, the two ran out of the city towards Tails' workshop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: Blue and Indigo**

It took some time to get to Tails' workshop, but Sonic and Amy eventually made it and walked in through the open door, which Sonic found a bit suspicious.

"That's strange," he said. "Tails never leaves his door unlocked like this."

"Maybe he has company," said Amy as they walked in. They saw that he indeed did have company, in form of his girlfriend, Amy's best friend, Cream the Rabbit and her Chao, Cheese.

"Yo dude," said Sonic. "How ya doin'?" Tails looked up from his work and smiled at his friend.

"Hey Sonic, hey Amy," he said. "What do you need?"

"Well, we almost got hit with meteoric pods and we found these things inside," said Amy, as she and Sonic put their lanterns on the counter and showed the two their rings. Tails and Cream were amazed.

"You too?" asked Tails. Sonic was confused until he saw a blue ring on his finger with something shaped like a Greek vase. Then they saw that Cream had an indigo ring with two triangles above and below it, and a small indigo staff leaning against the wall. When their rings came closer together, Sonic could feel more energy flowing through his ring, as could Amy.

"Unusual," said Tails. "Our rings seem to be supercharging yours."

"That is weird," said Amy. "What are your rings powered by?"

"Blue is powered by hope, and indigo by compassion." said Cream.

"Well, that makes sense," said Sonic. "Hope fuels willpower, so you'll know what you're doing is right. And Compassion is basically the basis of love, so Blue charges green and indigo charges violet."

"Incredible. We're all parts of Lantern Corps, and we're all connected by our powers," said Sonic. "Cmon, let's go see what we can do with these powers." Then they all transformed into their suits and flew out the door toward the city.

"Woohoo! Hell yes!" yelled Amy as she flew toward the city. Then Sonic saw the yellow spotlight on top of a building and felt weak for something. He pinched his eyes and groaned as he flew slower.

"Sonic, you alright?" asked Tails.

"Yeah, I just think that yellow light is weakening me," said Sonic. Then he felt a message coming in from his ring. "Oh, of course. Now it makes sense. Yellow is the color of fear, the exact opposite of green's willpower."

"Well, if there's a color for hatred, what is it?" asked Amy. "I need to know what colors to avoid."

"I actually think there is no weakness for you," said Tails. "There might be something for indigo, though."

"Yeah, probably anger or greed or something like that," said Sonic. Then he saw a yellow beam flying above the city heading straight toward it. "What's that?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Tails. "We'd better go check it out." Quickly, they flew up to find out what the light was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3: Yellow, Orange, and Red**

When the four Lanterns made it to the yellow light, Sonic flew in front of it and generated a large green wall in its way. Quickly, the light stopped and revealed itself to be Sonic's evil double, Scourge, wearing a yellow ring. His sunglasses, shoes and the collar and zippers on his leather jacket had turned yellow. He also had a yellow band with the seal on his ring in it and he was wearing a black bodysuit with the sign on his chest and three yellow stripes on his hips.

"Scourge?" asked Sonic. "You're a Lantern, too?"

"You know it. You're lookin' at the Moebian representative of Sinestro's Yellow Lantern Corps," said Scourge. "And I've been told all about you Green Lanterns. And how my power weakens you."

"You'll have to try real hard to try and beat us with my power supercharging his," said Tails, as he flew up, created an RPG with his ring and aimed it at him.

"I think we can handle ourselves, kid," said a familiar voice. The Lanterns looked and saw Fiona Fox in a black leotard with red highlights and a red ring on her finger.

"Hey baby, you should've told me you were coming," said Scourge.

"Well, I know how much you love surprises," said Fiona. "Good to see you again, Sonic."

"I wish I could say the feeling's mutual, Red Lantern Fiona," growled Sonic. "But right now, I think it's time for a Team Lantern take-down."

"I couldn't agree more," said Amy, creating an energy hammer, and swinging it at Fiona, knocking her further away. "Leave her to me and Cream. You two take Scourge."

"Easily," said Sonic as he shot a beam from his ring at Scourge, who countered it with one of his own. Quickly, Tails aimed his RPG and fired, nearly blowing Scourge out of the air. But then a huge orange hand flew in out of nowhere and grabbed Sonic, slamming him into the side of an office building, sending him through several empty cubicles. He stood up and worked his way out of the rubble.

"Sorry folks. Nothing to see here, although I would highly recommend leaving early for the night," he said to the office workers, who quickly obliged before Sonic flew back out stretching his back. "All right, now who's the wise guy?"

"That would be me," said a familiar voice. Sonic grimaced as he saw Jet the Hawk in an orange suit with an orange ring.

"Orange Lantern. Powered by greed. Why am I not surprised?" asked Sonic as he pinched his nose. "All right, pal. Let's dance. Tails, you take Jet, I'll take Scourge."

"On it," said Tails and generated an energy sword, slashing at Jet who countered with a construct resembling an Arab scimitar, before they were caught up in a huge duel. Then Scourge generated a minigun and fired at Sonic, who quickly raised a created an anti-aircraft turret, shielding him from the bullets and allowing him to fire back.

"Cmon Scourge," he said, creating a huge train that he crashed into Scourge. "I've already beaten you and your friends hundreds of times. Why bother now?"

"Because now, I have more than enough power to take you down." he said and charged through the engine with a bastard sword in his hand, but Sonic quickly blocked with a katana.

"You realize these rings' power doesn't last forever, right?" he asked.

"I don't care," said Scourge as he created a realistically sized aircraft carrier in the air above Sonic. It almost hit him, but Sonic made a large ramp, letting it slide down into the harbor before it disappeared, before the two re-engaged in their duel.

"Well, you probably should, because judging from how much power you put into your constructs, I'd say you're burning through your ring's reserves pretty fast." he said.

"What?" asked Scourge, just before his ring stopped glowing and his suit and constructs disappeared. "Aw crap." Then he started falling. "Babe, I really don't wanna be the 'a little help' guy, but… a little help?!"

"Comin', sweetheart," said Fiona sending an energy wall into Amy and Cream, before flying after him and pulling out a yellow power battery and throwing it to him.

"In blackest day, in brightest night, Beware your fears made into light. Let those who try to stop what's right, Burn like my power; Sinestro's might!" he said to the lantern quickly and regained his suit before flying back up to Sonic.

"Not bad," said Sonic. "But I think you and your pals…" Then Fiona and Jet were knocked into him and surrounded in blue energy chains. "Are forgetting that you're outnumbered, four to three." Scourge looked and saw Tails holding the chains around them, smirking.

"Seriously? You think you can hold me after I just recharged, fox?" he asked as he strained against the chains, but then the color was changed from blue to a strong, vibrant green.

"Well, the good thing about having a Blue Lantern and Green Lantern in the same place is that his power supercharges my ring," said Sonic, who replaced the chains, and no matter how hard he strained, Scourge couldn't break free. "FYI, you're under arrest by order of the Freedom Fighters and the Green Lantern Corps."

"I despise you, Blue," said Scourge, but then Amy created an energy hand and slapped him across the face, leaving a big red mark.

"That's Green Lantern Sonic of Space Sector 2540 to you," she growled.

"Thanks, babe," said Sonic as he hovered over and kissed her on the cheek, making her blush and giggle.

"Oh god, just kill me now." said Scourge, rolling his eyes.

"That can be arranged," said Tails. "Especially now that we don't have these to worry about." Then he levitated out their rings and lanterns which he stealthily removed from their fingers while they were struggling.

"What the?" said Scourge.

"So, still wanna die?" asked Sonic.

"No! I wanna live!" said Jet. "There's still too much stuff in the world I haven't stolen yet! I mean, taken! I mean… Argh!"

"Wow, you are just pathetic, Jet," said Sonic. "You know that, right?"

"While I agree, that's just mean," said Cream.

"Eh. He deserved it," shrugged Tails.

"Damn right," said Sonic. "Now then, shall I drop you guys now?"

"Nah, let's stay alive, okay?" asked Scourge.

"Well, in that case, I'm sure this sector's lovely Star Sapphire will be happy to take you and your friends to Zone Jail." said Sonic as Amy shot chains around them.

"Why? Where are you going?" asked Tails.

"I'm gonna go pay the good doctor a visit." said Sonic as he flew down to the ground, powered down and ran at full speed to Eggman's base in the desert.

"That's my Sonic," said Amy as she activated the Warp-Ring and flew through with the prisoners.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4: War's End**

Soon enough, Sonic had reached Eggman's base in the desert and he saw a horde of security Badniks running towards him along with a squad of Buzz Bombers armed with cameras above him.

"Look Doc, I'm not here to fight," he said to the camera. "I just wanna talk. So just call off your friends here, and we can talk like civilized beings." Eggman was watching the feed and was surprised at his behavior, but conceded.

"Badniks, apprehend the Resistance soldier and bring him to me unharmed," he said over a radio. "But I don't trust this, so search him for weapons before he is brought to me." Sonic stretched out his arms to allow the Egg Pawns to search him, and one of them found the Power Battery from the pod.

"What is this?" it asked.

"Gift for the doctor," lied Sonic. But being the idiots Eggman programmed them to be, the Egg Pawns believed him, so they cuffed him and brought him up to the main complex to Eggman's office, placing the battery on the central table.

"Well, well, well…" he said. "How the mighty have fallen. Forfeiting yourself to the Robotisizer after so many years running from it, Sonic?"

"Hardly," said Sonic. "I just wanted to tell you a little poem I heard earlier today." Then he pointed his ring at the battery. "'In Brightest Day, in Blackest Night, no Evil Shall Escape my Sight. Let those who Worship Evil's Might- Beware my Power, Green Lantern's Light'." Eggman didn't notice green energy passing from the Battery to Sonic's ring.

"Hmm. Catchy," he said. "Still, coming here is suicide for your free will. Egg Pawns, take him to the Robotisizer." The Pawns grabbed his arms and led him away, but he had one more thing to say.

"Really quick, Doc, one more thing," he said. "I think my will is safe." Then his cuffs fell off.

"What? How?" asked Eggman. Sonic spun a green skeleton key around on his finger. "Where did you get that?" Sonic just smirked before he activated his suit. "What are you?"

"I'm a Green Lantern now," said Sonic. "And I'm here to end the war once and for all." Egg Pawns ran toward Sonic and started firing. Sonic quickly generated an energy wall and blocked all their shots, quickly blasting the wall at the Pawns knocking the weapons out of their hands, before generating a minigun and blasting the robots to scrap metal. Then he aimed his ring at Eggman.

"Sonic please," said Eggman. "Don't hurt me. I'll surrender the war, I'll leave the planet, you'll never see me again. Just let me live!"

"What, and just let you terrorize some other planet?" asked Sonic. "Nice try. Now that I wear this ring, I'm the guardian of the entire Space Sector. It doesn't matter where you go, or how far away from Mobius you fly. The Green Lantern Corps will hunt you down, and even if it isn't mine, the last thing you see… will be one of our rings." He leveled the ring at Eggman's head and gained a serious look on his face. "So long, Doc." With one more burst of Sonic's great will, a burning green beam shot through Eggman's forehead and killed him. "Well, that's that taken care of. Ring, find me the reset switch for Eggman's robotisized slaves."

"Reset switch is on the left side of the console in his pod," said the ring's computer-like voice. Sonic quickly flew to Eggman's Egg-mobile and hit the button, reverting all the robotisized people to normal. Then he found the self-destruct button for all of Eggman's robots and bases and pushed it, quickly flying out of the complex just before it went up in smoke.

"And that's all she wrote," said Sonic, as cocky as ever. "Better get back to the others. God knows how much trouble Scourge is being for Amy." Quickly he flew back to Mobotropolis, but he didn't stick around long enough to see something fall from the sky. A black ring.

"Dr. Ivo Robotnik, you have fallen at the hands of a Green Lantern," said the ring's voice as Eggman's corpse was lifted from the rubble. "The power of the Black Lantern Corps shall return you to the world of the living, so you might exact revenge. Do you accept?"

"I do," the dead doctor moaned.

"Very well," said the ring. "Welcome to the Corps." Then the ring slid onto his finger and he growled as his suit turned black and a downward-pointing triangle under five vertical lines appeared.

"The Blackest Night Falls from the Skies," he groaned. "The Darkness grows As all Light dies. We crave your Hearts And your demise. By my Black Hand, The Dead shall rise!" Then a beam of black light shot from the ring into the air as Eggman uttered a loud evil cackle.


End file.
